Nede Ved bekken
by The Sand Assassin
Summary: En varm dag er Sasuke ute å trener. Det blir ganske varmt, så han bestemmer seg for å gå ned til bekken for å bade One-shot


_Okay, så jeg skrev denne historien til en venninne for to-tre år siden. Jeg skrev også et par andre, blant annet noen med Gaara i som jeg likte veldig godt, men uheldigvis har disse historiene gått tapt da min andre PC kollapset (Typisk). Men, iverfall, så tenkte jeg at jeg ville dele denne lille historien med dere. Enjoy (Or not…)_

_~ The Sand Assasin ~_

Det var en varm ettermiddag, og som vanlig trente Sasuke på treningsområdet. I dag øvde han seg med kastevåpen – Kunai, shuriken, etc. Han hadde vært her i et par timer, og svetten silte nedover ryggen hans. Etter enda et kvarter måtte han ta en pause. Det begynte å bli ubehagelig varmt.  
Sasuke dro handen gjennom det blåsorte håret, og peste en god del. Han var utslitt. Og det hjalp ikke særlig at en god del jenter satt på en benk og stirret på ham. Han sukket, og snudde ryggen til.  
"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke lukket øynene og tok seg i å stønne høyt. Han snudde seg mot den rosahårede ninjaen.

"Hva er det du vil, Sakura?" Spurte han uinteressert, stemmen hans var avisende og kald.  
Sakura smilte, et par av jentene stod bak henne, de vekslet mellom å glo olmt på den rosahårede jenten, og stirre på ham. Noen ganger følte han at han var et dyr i fangenskap gjennom blikket dems.

Sakura smilte stort.

"Jeg og noen av jentene har tenkt oss ned til elven, vil du være med å holde oss med selskap?"

Sasuke smalnet smått på øynene, før han svarte kaldt.

"Nei takk."  
Jentene stønnet, og mumlet noe om at det var for varmt til å trene. Sasuke stengte stemmene deres ute, og begynte å kaste på målet igjen.

Enda en halvtime hadde gått. Og det hadde bare blitt varmere og varmere. Sasuke peste som en sliten kamel rett etter at den hadde løpt ifra en flokk med ørkenrever.

Han tok drikkeflasken sin, flasken var blå og hadde Uchiha-merket på seg. Sasuke ristet smått på flasken, og sukket. Den var tom.

Han så seg rundt, og merket at han var helt alene på treningsområdet. Han skakket på hode, og lurte litt på hvor de andre var. Men han klarte ikke å tenke klart, det var for varmt. Og Sasuke kjente at han begynte å bli kvalm. Han tok en hand til pannen. Og vaklet litt, han var vist svimmel også.  
Sasuke åpnet øynene. Han hadde fått med seg at han hadde lukket dem. Han svelget sakte, han måtte få kjølt seg ned før han fikk solstikk.

Sasuke begynte å vakle ut av treningsbakkene, og begynte å gå ned mot elven.

Et kvarter senere lå han ute i vannet. I dag var vannet krystallklart, og stille. Han kunne lyden av rundt seg. Sasuke sukket avslappet, dette er behagelig, tenkte han. Vannet lå rundt ham, og pakket ham inn i et stille og kjølig dyne. Han fikk problemer med å holde øyne åpne. "Jeg må ikke søvne" var den siste tanken han hadde, før øynene gled igjen.

Sasuke våknet av at noe pirket ham. Han orket ikke å røre seg. Han var så trøtt. "Gå vekk" tenkte ham. Men pirkingen bare fortsatte. En lyd, eller en stemme skar gjennom bevisstheten hans, og han åpnet øyne.

"Sasuke? Går det bra?"

Sasuke så opp i noen havblåe øyne. Det tok han noen sekunder før skjønte at øynene snakket til ham.

"Ja..." Svarte han groggy. Han satte seg opp, ble svimmel og falt ned mot bakken igjen. Noen tok ham imot.

Sasuke så takknemlig opp mot de blåe øynene, først nå lå han merke til at det var Naruto.

"Hei, Forsiktig Sasuke. Jeg vil ikke at du skal besvime igjen." Naruto så bekymret ned på den sorthårede vennen.

Han hadde gått til elven for å bade, da han hadde sett Sasuke ligge og flyte på vannet. Først hadde han trodd at Sasuke hadde ignorert ham da han ropte. Men Sasuke hadde ikke rørt seg... Ikke i det helle tatt. Naruto hadde bare tatt det for gitt at Sasuke ikke gadd å svare, så han hadde tatt Bomben ned i vannet, noe som hadde endt med at SS. Sasuke hadde sunket. Naruto klødde seg flaut på hode, ikke den smarteste tingen han hadde gjort.

Da svimmelheten hadde gitt seg. Reiste Sasuke seg opp, og begynte å kle på seg. Han ville ha alle tanker på dagens hendelse ut av hode.

Naruto med den knall oransje uniformen, noe som er veldig upraktisk, ettersom at du ville kunne se ham innen en mil omkrins... Vel Naruto satt på det grønne gresset og så tenkende opp mot Sasuke.  
Sasuke ignorerte den blonde gutten, og fortsatte å kle på seg.

"Hei, Sasuke. Du har lært å gå på vannet sant?"

Sasuke lukket øynene i et par sekunder, og flyttet blikket bort på Naruto. Han satt der å smile som en hundekvalp.

"Ja...?" Svarte Sasuke vaktsomt. Ikke helt sikker på om han likte hvor denne samtalen kom til å ende.  
Naruto smilte muligens enda større, spratt opp. Og pekte mot den sorthårede guten.

"Jeg utfordrer deg til en vann-konkurranse. Den som klarer å stå på vannet lengst, vinner!"

Sasuke så på Naruto, åpnet munnen for å takke nei. Men ble avbrutt av Naruto som skubbet han ut på vannet.

Sasuke vaklet, og falt ned på alle fire. Vannet bølget under ham. Han bet tennene irritert sammen. Han hadde ikke lært å stå ordentlig på vannet, og klarte ikke å stå lengre en tyve sekunder.

Sasuke reiste seg opp, vel vitende om at en god del tid hadde allerede gått. Han snudde seg mot Naruto.

"Naruto! Dette er..."

Lengre kom han ikke.

Naruto hadde sett litt usikker på hvordan Sasuke kom til å reagere på denne handlingen. Han smilte stort da Sasuke hadde falt ned på alle fire. Men smilet hadde forsvunnet med engang Sasuke hadde reist seg opp lynkjapt, og så mot han med lynende øyne.

"Naruto! Dette er..."

Naruto så med store øyne på det som hendte. Før han datt sammen i latterkrampe. Sasuke hadde mistet fotfeste, og datt ned i vannet. En elfenbeinsfarget vannlilje satt på hode til Sasuke.

Det tok et par sekunder, før Sasuke begynte å le også.

Naruto Smilte, og rekte fram handen før å hjelpe vennen opp.

"Du vinner ser det ut som."

Sa han, før begge to begynte å le på nytt.


End file.
